A Chance encounter has lasting effects
by mugseymalone
Summary: Sam faints when off world, jack knows something is wrong, but he isn't prepared for what he finds out.


When I was younger I used to sit infront of my livingroom window,  
gazing out, lost in my thoughts. Sometimes it would take my father  
a few minutes simply to drag me from the world of my mind. I had  
always been like that, thinking about something or other, i could  
never just sit and think. After my mother died I felt even farther  
away, distanced, lost and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't  
find my way back.  
Samantha Carter shook herself out of those thoughts and went  
back to gearing up for SG1's next mission. Getting herself upset  
and distracted wouldn't do her or her team any good, she let out a  
soft sigh, not loud enough for the others to hear.  
Jack O'neill watched Carter out of the corner of his eye, he tried  
not too, he knew he shouldn't, but god it was just so damn hard. He  
turned his head noticing that she seemed a million miles away, afer  
she sighed he was about to say something when Sam turned and walked  
out of the locker room. He made a note to himself to ask her later  
if anyhing is bugging her, what he wouldn't give to take her in his  
arms, but now was neither the time or the place and he knew it.  
Sam stood at the foot of the ramp below the Stargate, adjusting  
some of the straps of her equipment. She didn't know what was wrong  
with her today, here she was, about to step through a wormhole to  
another planet! Maybe she was just nervous, the team had been on  
stand down for the last two weeks, yes jitters, that must be all it  
is. She plastered a smile on her lips as the rest of her team  
joined her at the foot of the ramp.   
Suddenly General Hammonds voice boomed from the control center,  
"SG©1 you have a go".   
  
The inner ring of the gate began to spin, and  
one by one the chevrons began to light up and lock in place. As the  
gate made a woosh sound and the all too familir looking blue event  
horizon appeared, Sam couldn't help the sudden wave of nausea that  
passed over her, she had a feeling that the rest of this day was  
going to be just as unplesent. They entered the wormhold, First  
Jack followed closely by Carter then Daniel, and lastly Teal'c  
bringing up the rear.  
She heard the gate shut down behind her after she and the rest of  
the team had stepped through. They found themselves in the middle  
of a dense forest, the sun was shining through the trees above  
them, and somewhere a bird was chirping. She smiled to herself as  
she walked a few metres from the gate and began collecting her  
samples.  
"Carter don't go to far until we've had a chance to have a look  
around"   
It was the voice of her C.O., Colonel Jack O'neill.  
"I won't sir"   
She crouched down and took off her pack, opened it an  
took out some of her test containers, and one by one began filling  
each one with a different sample.  
Jack stood near the gate, his hand resting on his gun. He watched  
Carter, something had been bugging her latley but he wasn't sure  
what that was,he'd ask her about it when they were alone. He always  
got bored on these reconisence missions, he didn't know what to do   
with himself. Jack turned his attention to his surroundings, the  
place seemed pretty deserted, and Daniel seemed to agree, or he  
thought that he did.  
  
"Hey Jack, come and take a look at this, it looks like some sort of  
burial plot or something, judging by the markings on the wood. I  
need your help with lifting the top stone" Daniels words pulled him  
from his thoughts, he sighed  
" Okay Danny boy"   
He walked over to where Daniel was crouched down playing with something in the  
ground.  
Sam closed the lid on her last jar, packed it carefully away in her  
pack and stood up, suddenly she felt her head spin, she closed her  
eyes, and before she knew it was falling to the ground.  
Jack turned just to see sam falling towards the ground, he rushed  
over to her, gently kneeling down beside her and placing his hand  
on her shoulder. "Carter....Come on Carter" he was just about to  
tell Daniel to dial them home when Sam's eyes fluttered open.  
"Carter..you okay?"  
Sam opened her eyes and found herself staring up at Jack. "what  
happened?"  
"You passed out, you okay?"  
"yeah I think so" she said sitting up  
Jack placed his arm on her back helping her to sit up  
"I think I just stood up too fast" she slowly rose to her feet,  
Jack standing beside her just in case.  
Jack couldn't help himself from frowning, now he knew something was  
wrong.  
She couldn't believe she had just fainted, what was wrong with her,  
now Jack would want to leave and the mission would be ruined, she  
was about to protest before he had a chance to order to return to  
Earth, when she felt her stomach churn, she ran to a bush and began  
throwing up. So maybe it would be a good idea to return.  
"Sir I'm not feeling so hot, maybe I should go back"  
Jack nodded " Daniel dial us up" After watching Sam's pale face  
Daniel decided not to argue.  
A few minutes later SG©1 stepped through the stargate. "SG©1 your  
early, what happened?" General Hammonds voice boomed from the  
control room. Jack was the first to speak" Carter wasn't feeling so  
good, so I though it best to bring the whole team back, just  
incase"  
  
Hammond nodded walking through the door into the embarcation room  
"very well, report to the infirmary.  
Janet looked up from her computer screen to see SG©1 walk through  
the infirmary door, she rose to greet them. "Back so soon sir?"  
She knew something was wrong when Jack didn't make one of his  
smartass remarks. "What happened?"  
Jack looked from Sam to Janet "Carter fainted"  
Sam gave hims a sharp look, "I'm fine"   
"I'll be the judge of that Sam, now come have a seat on one of the  
beds" Janet gave her a stern look as Sam groaned in protest.  
Sam sat in one of the chairs in Janet's office, she had been called  
here to discuss her test results. Janet entered her office a blank  
look on her face.  
" Sam I'm gonna get right to the point....Your  
pregnent thats why you fainted earlier, your blood pressure  
dropped"   
Sam nearly fell out of her chair, pregnent how could that  
be, then she remembered that night alittle while ago when they were  
on p9x 9978, they had all drinken that juice stuff which had  
resulted in the colonel and her sleeping together, of course the  
stuff only magnified their own desires, she shook her head. From  
the look on Janets face she could tell that she already had a fair  
idea as to who the father is.   
" Janet I can explain"  
"Look sam i'm gonna have to infrom the General that your no longer  
fit for off world missions"  
Sam looked down at her hands.  
janet looked at her" your gonna have to tell him Sam, he needs to  
know"  
" I know Janet, I'm just gonna have to find the right moment  
thats all" Sam rose from her chair and left, she had to find jack.  
Jack was sitting in his office catching up on some much dreaded  
paperwork. He looked up and Saw sam enter his office, he got to his  
feet, he had been so worried about her these last few hours.   
" Jack can I talk to you?" She had used his name, he loved the way  
it sounded coming from her.   
"sure whats up, what did the doc say?"  
"actually thats why I'm here" she looks down at her boots, and jack  
wondered what was wrong, she continued  
"you remember that night on  
p9x 9978? well it kinda had a lasting effect" oh he remembered  
that night, he thought about it everytime he tried to sleep, "what  
kinda effect" thats when she let him have it" I'm pregnent Jack"  
her eyes welled up with tears, he quickly moved to her and wiped  
them away with his thumb.  
"shhh,it's gonna be okay" he hugged her  
tightly," I'm scared Jack"   
" I know, but we'll get through it together, you don't have to do  
this alone, I'll be there for you"   
Jack looked into her eyes,slowly he leaned in and kissed her.  
She couldn't help but be amazed at how gentle he was with her, with  
him at her side she was sure that they would get through this. God  
she loved him, maybe now they could be together. "we should talk to  
the general" jack nodded, he knew that they had to clear this up.  
They both sat in the generals office, he sat in his chair with a  
grim expression on his face, he had read Doctor Fraisers report and  
he had a pretty good idea who the father of major carters baby is.  
" Look, you both could be court marshalled for this" Jack cut in,  
"We know General, if i have to i'll retire...again"  
"I know son, look i'll make a few calls and see what I can  
do.....Dismissed"  
General Hammond had come through, the president had decided to  
grant them a pardon. Which was more than fair as far as jack was  
concerned, they had saved the World on more than a few occasions.  
™The next few months passed, and over that time, Sam and Jack had  
grown closer and closer, on base they shared a room, Sam had sold  
her house and moved in with Jack.  
It was early, that sam could tell as she rolled over and looked out  
the window, she turned to the clock and saw that it was 3am.  
Rolling out of bed, she rose, rubbing her back, being seven months  
pregnent did have it's disadvantages. A smile passed across her  
lips, jack looked so sweet when he was sleeping, so innocent...if  
it wasn't for the fact that he was swearing at his pillow, she  
shook her head and hobbled off to the bathroom.   
  
  
Gently she eased herself into bed, pulling the covers up around  
her, she smiled as she felt jacks arm reach across her stomach, he  
had rolled closer to her and had pulled her to him, content she  
allowed herself to drift off to sleep.  
Sam shook her head as she headed to her lab, she knew it was her  
fault they were late, jack had been quite annoyed, seeing as he had  
a meeting with the general 35 minutes ago, but she couldn't help  
it,all the weight gaining was leaving her feeling less than  
beautiful, it was sort of depressing, it was getting to the point  
that she was starting to have trouble seeing her feet, of course it  
didn't help that the two kids inside her belly had been kicking her  
relentlesly all morning. She sighed as she slid into her chair, she  
knew jack hadn't ment to be so short with her, then again she  
wasn't the easiest person to get along with these days.   
Her thoughts had carried her so far away that she hadn't even heard  
Daniel knocking on her door. "Hey sam, you okay?" She looked at him  
for a moment, staring into those caring blue eyes of his. "yeah,  
the twins have just decided to see who can kick the hardest" Daniel  
chuckled, "still in the womb and already acting like jack" she  
couldn't help but laugh. She closed her eyes as a wave of nausea  
hit her, "Daniel, could you help me to my quarters, i'm not feeling  
well, i think i need to lie down", Daniel looked at her  
"you okay,want me to get the doc?", "no i'm okay daniel i think i'm just  
tired"  
Daniel kissed sam's forhead as he tucked her into her bed,"night  
sam", as soon as he had uttered the words he noticed she had  
already fallen asleep, turning off the lights he closed the doors  
and headed towards his office.  
After she was sure he had left sam opened her eyes and sat up,  
pushing aside the blankets, she allowed her hands to fall along her  
protruding stomach. Her head gently sank into the soft crevaces of  
the pillow, what if she didn't turn out to be a good mother, and   
latley she wondered if Jack still loved her or just stayed with her  
out of a sence of duty. It was true they had been fighting a lot  
latley, before she knew what was happening she found herself wiping  
tears from her cheeks. God she missed work, what would happen once  
the children were born, would she have to stay on Earth to look  
after them while Jack went out and risked his life day in and day  
out without her?  
Samantha opened her eyes groggily as the gate alert went off,  
quickly she sat up and pushed herself out of bed slipped on her  
shoes and headed for the embarcation room.  
  
"General It's SG1"  
"Open the Iris!"  
Sam rushed into the control room, she was weighed down by a sense  
of both worry and dread...what if something had happened.  
"Sir..whats going on?"  
Before the general could respond the gate whoosed and the blue  
wormhole exploded out of it's metal casing.  
Waddling as fast as she would she made her way into the embarcation  
room, waiting anxiously for her friends to return.  
Daniel was the first to step thorugh, then Teal'c and finally Jack.  
She couldn't help but laugh, both Daniel and Jack werr covered from  
head to toe in mud.  
"For crying out loud daniel!, when I tell you to stop...you have  
better stop!!"  
"O'Neill was it not you who began following Elissa?"  
"Yeah Jack, it wasn't my fault! you were the one going all gaga  
over her" Daniel paused as he noticed Sam standing off to the side  
of the room,his stomach sank, what had he just said.  
Jack had been 'gaga' over another women, her suspicions were right,  
he was just staying with her out of a sense of duty.Tears welled up  
in her eyes as she rushed out of the room, stomping her way down  
the hall. She was half way to their quarters when she felt a hand  
on her shoulder turning her around.  
"Sam..hold on, whats wrong?"  
Her heart used to do flipflops when he said her name, but now she  
was full of doubt.  
"Whats wrong?!...whats wrong is that i'm ugly, and fat and your  
just staying with me out of a sense of duty, you are even looking  
and going after other women!"  
  
Jack frowned, so thats what had been bothering her this past week.  
"Sam honey...I love you...I think you are even more beatiful right  
now than ever. I wasn't going after Elissa, Elissa is a 200 pound  
women with a growth the size of my fist...I was entranced....I  
couldn't stop myself from looking, Daniel came up behind me,  
grabbed my shoulder...out of reflex i flipped him..he went into a  
mud puddle and took me with him"  
She didn't know weither to laugh or cry, she was so releived.  
"really?"  
  
"Yes Really" He pulled her into a hug but not before planting a  
kiss on her soft pink lips.  
"I'm sorry...it's all the hormones...I feel so scattered"  
Jack laughed.  
"It's okay, you can act as crazy as you want and i will still love  
ya"  
It had been a wonderful few months with Jack, up until her water broke of  
course, then he was a selfish bastard for doing this to her.  
There she was standing in their quarters, contractions coming and   
water on the ground, and there he was fiddling with his pants.  
After what seemed like an eternity he finally helped her to the infirmary.  
Janet was there, and quickly ushered her to a bed.  
Sam swore under her breath  
"Jack this baby is as stubborn as you"  
She had been in labor for more than 10 hours, and was starting to  
lose her patients. But at least he had stayed with her the entire time,   
which was sweet. Of course he had dozed off a few times, but she was there  
to smack him upside the head, this was their baby and she would be damed if he  
wasn't going to have to share in some of the discomfort.   
"Okay Sam just one more push!"  
Sam took a deep breath and pushed with all her might, this was it, she was  
finally going to be a mother.  
"Jack, you bastard!!!! you did this to me"   
  
He winced as sams nails dug into his hand, he had heard that before  
and knew better that to object.  
Two strong cries echoed through the infirmary.  
"congratulations you have a son and a daughter"  
Jack couldn't stop smiling as he held his new baby boy and girl in  
his arms, they were so perfect...so small..so amazing.  
Sam looked up at Jack and smiled, he looked so sweet holding their  
babies, she knew they were going to be okay, no matter what came up  
they would get throught it....together. 


End file.
